


A Walk on the Wild Side

by fleetwoodmactshirt



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, extremely reckless and irresponsible driving, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetwoodmactshirt/pseuds/fleetwoodmactshirt
Summary: The skin of the top of your breasts glistens with sweat, and you feel it pooled in the hollow of your throat. Your eyes drift over to squint at Ezra, who, by contrast, looks as fresh as a daisy and pleased as punch beside you.From behind dark shades, his eyes gleam. His offending hand caresses your thigh; from time to time giving it a firm pat, as if to say, “That’s my girl”. The wind whips his hair around; the errant blonde streak waving at you in what you feel is a mockingly mischievous way. The corners of his eyes are crinkled from the crooked grin plastered on his face.He lets out a raspy laugh as he quirks an eyebrow and glances at you. Ezra holds your gaze steadily. “I expect equivalent retaliation, sweetheart,” he drawls.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Walk on the Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> why i’m choosing to make my first bit of published writing be an AU so non-canon it’s ridiculous, i don’t know. i’m dumb that way. this is a modern road-trip au set in the american southwest. for the sake of context, ezra is a grifter you meet as he drifts from town to town running small cons. he's as dangerous as he is charming and maybe against your better judgement you've let him smooth-talk his way into being your unlikely road trip companion. he may or not be on the run from something or someone. you may or may not be falling for him. you and he can’t keep your hands off each other even if it means endangering your lives with some reckless driving and drawing the attention of the law.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @fleetwoodmactshirt

During your time on the road together, you haven’t learned many hard facts about your travel companion. Not about his past, not about his origins. Sometimes you catch yourself staring at him, reflecting on how you only really know him as an amalgamation of small intimate details you’ve gleaned from being his constant companion, day after day, night after night, small town after small town.

You’ve learned he likes to pour too much sugar into the sludge that passes for coffee in the decrepit gas stations you pull into.

You’ve learned he’s unexpectedly erudite for a man who’s wardrobe is a rotation of threadbare t-shirts; all of them distressed to the point of being dotted with holes, as ragged as the paperbacks stuffed into his backpack.

You’ve learned he’s a talker; full of anecdotes about his past antics that you’re sure he’s embellishing but suspect he’s editing the more unsavoury details out of for your sake. But the one thing you have certainly learned is that it’s not in Ezra’s nature to be discreet with his desires.

It’s been hours since you’d last seen even a hint of dust being kicked up by another car. The long expanse of cracked, dry road stretched out ahead of you shimmers and flexes with heat. He’s already wrung an orgasm out of you with only his fingers. One hand slipped down your shorts, fingers sliding through your folds, while the other relaxed languidly on the wheel of the convertible. All while speeding along this long, desolate stretch of highway in broad daylight, under a wide, open sky, unyielding in its vastness. Your uninhibited moans had been torn away by the wind and flung across the barren desert landscape before he’d shoved his slick, glistening fingers into your mouth for you to suck your own wetness from.

Now, you lay slumped and spent in your seat. Recovering. Or trying to. Between the oppressive sunshine, the dry heat, and the force of your orgasm, you’re a wreck. Your chest heaves with shallow breaths. The hair at the back of your head is frizzed and matted from writhing against the head rest as his fingers had delved through your folds, circling your clit relentlessly. The skin of the top of your breasts glistens with sweat, and you feel it pooled in the hollow of your throat. Your eyes drift over to squint at Ezra, who, by contrast, looks as fresh as a daisy and pleased as punch beside you.

From behind dark shades, his eyes gleam. His offending hand caresses your thigh; from time to time giving it a firm pat, as if to say, “That’s my girl”. The wind whips his hair around; the errant blonde streak waving at you in what you feel is a mockingly mischievous way. The corners of his eyes are crinkled from the crooked grin plastered on his face.

He lets out a raspy laugh as he quirks an eyebrow and glances at you. Ezra holds your gaze steadily. “I expect equivalent retaliation, sweetheart,” he drawls.

You cock an eyebrow at him, and retort, “You doubt me?” You dart your tongue out between your lips, and drag it back between your teeth as your lips curve into a smile.

His brow furrows with mock seriousness as he clucks his tongue, “Of course not. I wouldn’t dare do anything so foolhardy and reckless as that. Perish the thought.”

You snort incredulously and reach across to palm his erection through his obviously tented shorts, brushing your thumb against the top button, popping it free, and dragging the zipper down.

“No, of course not.”, you tease, knitting your eyebrows together and drawling out your voice in mock imitation of him, but unable to hide the fondness softening your voice.

You slip his cock out, thick and heavy in your hand, and you pump him lazily. You laugh breathily, a small part of you reeling with disbelief this is really happening, that this is who you are now, the type of person who’d do anything so impetuous and wild as this. Your inhibitions have been blown away by the arid desert wind, left somewhere far behind you, and you aren’t looking back.

Ezra’s whole body jolts upwards to meet your touch, to thrust into your hand. A groan falls from his lips when you finally shift in your seat, lean over, and wrap your lips around the head of him. You dig your fingernails into his thigh for purchase, and waste no time in licking your way up from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling your tongue around his head. “Transcendent…”, he mutters, “how our solitary orbits did chance to intersect, I don’t know, sweetheart, but I am ever thankful.” Moaning around him at his words, you soon find an easy rhythm.

With reverent, half-lidded eyes, Ezra watches you swallow him. He drops a hand from the wheel to curl around your head. You sense his gaze on you, unwavering, and release his cock with a resounding “pop”. You look up at him and furl your brow. “Eyes on the road, Ez,” you admonish, “you may be the death of me one day but it damn sure won’t be like this”. He breaks out of his revery, “Forgive me, you make for such an alluring sight I forgot myself”. He withdraws his gaze from you and focuses his attention back on to the road ahead. Grunting softly, he continues, “To die with you by my side, sundance, would assuredly be heavenly, I grant you that, but I’m inclined to agree this isn’t the blaze of glory we meet our demise in. Don’t fret, I will be more vigilant.”

You gulp his cock deep into your throat, dragging your teeth and your tongue along the thick veins of the underside of it. His eyes darken with a nefarious gleam when you let your spit dribble down the length of him. His grip on the wheel tightens. He groans deeply as he bucks his hips up roughly, rakes his fingers through your hair, gripping a fistful of it, and begins canting his hips forward, fucking your throat in earnest. Your drool is slathered all over his length and tears are pricking at the corners of your eyes when you hear the wail of a siren in the distance.

Your cry of alarm is muffled on his cock as his hand presses you down, keeping you locked in place. You realize the bastard unconsciously started speeding the moment you bobbed your head down to slide your tongue along the slit at the tip of his of his cock. Rolling his hips to thrust himself up into your mouth a little deeper, he reassures you, “No cause for alarm, sundance. Don’t leave me with a lick and a promise, now”. He flicks his eyes to the side mirror, watching the trooper’s vehicle approach closer and closer in a swirl of dust. His hand fisted in your hair, he keeps you bent over him; your nose nestled into the whorls of dark hair above his cock, almost choking on him. You hollow your cheeks and with a deep suck bring him to completion. He grunts with satisfaction, his nose snarled, and with that he finally pulls over to the side of the road, the trooper pulling up not far behind.

The crunching sound of boots on gravel as the trooper exits his vehicle and treads over to your convertible sends panic spiking up your spine. You breath rapidly, and tuck him back into his garish leafy-patterned shorts hurriedly. In the second it takes the trooper’s shadow to cast over you both, you whip your head up just as Ezra flashes them a jaunty, charming grin. He shoves his sunglasses up off his hawkish nose and into his messy nest of hair, pushing it up off his forehead rakishly.

“I offer my most profuse apologies, officer….” Ezra’s honeyed words reach you through a haze.

Brushing your hair off your sweaty face and desperately trying to steady your breathing you watch with wide eyes as Ezra dissembles, rattling off a explanation, words flowing off his tongue with liquid ease, his accent syrupy and dripping with warmth, of how you were so kindly collecting…

“…his wallet, it tumbled under the seat”, you chime in cheerily. Ezra whips his head around to look at you, and the trooper’s gaze is heavy on you from behind dark, impassive aviators. You pluck his wallet from your lap where it’s been since you spirited it out of his pocket the moment the wail of the siren pierced the air, reaching over to hand it to the trooper, dipping a little more forward than necessary, the neckline of your loose tank top gaping tantalizingly. Ezra blinks for the briefest of moments, his mouth slightly agape, until he breaks out into a wide grin.

“She is a peach, so obliging”, he enthuses. His eyes meet yours for a second, an admiring and conspiratorial glint to them that pleases you more than it should.

With aplomb, Ezra smooth talks you both out of the encounter with nothing more than a slap on the wrist and a warning. As the trooper’s car fades into the hazy distance, you close your eyes and let out the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

Slumped in your seat with relief, you open your eyes to find Ezra smirking at you, his eyes warm with admiration.

“I knew you to be a woman of many talents, but pick pocketing?”, he tuts, “My word, sundance, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say, I’ve been a corruptive influence on you.”

You return his fond gaze, your lips quirking in a smile. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

His eyes, iridescent as an oil slick, darken; the warm affection held in them liquefying into an unreadable emotion. Springing forward, he grips your chin, his lips crush against yours in a bruising kiss that knocks the breath out of your body. The sun oppressively beats down on you both, but it doesn’t account for the heat that courses through your veins. He invades your space, clambering into your seat and shuffling you over and up until you’re half sitting in his lap. Clutching at each other, you knock his sunglasses from atop his mess of curls, fervid in your desire to twist the soft locks between your fingers.

Breaking away from his ravenous mouth, you bring a finger up to gently trace the small, silvery scar on his cheek. Holding his gaze, you whisper softly, “You’re incorrigible, you know.”

A chuckle rumbles from deep in the back of his throat. “Oh trust me, love, I know.”


End file.
